Fight to win or fight to love
by mysterybestfriends
Summary: Loren's a fighter and Eddie is her trainer. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is our first fan fiction so we hope you enjoys and remember to review

Chapter One: The Fight

Loren Tate is a 19 year old fighter and right now is in the ring with wannabee fighter Chloe Carter.

Loren: "For a fighter you're pretty weak"

Chloe: "Looks who is talking little girl"

And that was the statement that made Loren so mad she won the match

-After the match-

Jake Loren's coach/manager comes up to her

Jake: "Great job today. It's sad she actually wanted to fight you; the strongest female fighter out there"

Loren: "Thanks"

Jake: "Now Loren I wanted to run something by you?"

Loren: "Ya?"

Jake: "I was thinking of getting you a trainer to help you get more moves to do in the ring"

Loren: "sure ya whatever"

Jake: "good I'll get that set up"

Loren: "do you already know somebody?''

Jake: "yes I do"

Loren: who?

Jake: Eddie Duran

Loren: Wow yes he is the best trainer out there how could you get him to help me?

Jake: Lo you are the best fighter and besides I know some people

Loren: o ok but I have got to get going I'll see you in the morning call me with when and where I'm meeting with Eddie Duran

Jake: ok will do

After that Loren left the arena and drove to her hotel


	2. Chapter 2

Remember to review and rate for us to continue. Now on to the to the story.

Next morning

Loren slowly gets out of bed from a ringing cell phone. She's excited to see its Jake calling.

Jake: hey I have good news

Loren: what

Jake: Eddie Duran will be by your place in an hour and a half

Loren: Yay I'll get ready now, bye

Loren then makes herself some toast gets in shower and waits for her new trainer's arrival. 

After waiting thirty minutes for him a knock finally comes at the door, Loren then went to the door to be greeted by Eddie.

Loren: hello Eddie

Eddie: hi

_Eddies thoughts: Damn this girl is hot especially in that neon pink sports bra and light blue booty shorts. God she's already giving me a boner._

Loren gets him out of his thoughts by offering him a lemonade.

He followers her in the kitchen trying to hide his boner the hole way there.

Loren: How many other people have you trained before?

Eddie: I've trained Phil Sanders and Tyler Rorke, but I am really excited to start working with you ;).

Loren: Let's get started.;)

Loren started heading to her training rooms with Eddie following close behind.

Loren got the treadmills set up for the both of them

After they run 2 miles, Loren wraps her hands up while Eddie finds the punch mitts to start seeing what Loren can do.

While practicing Loren accidently missed the mitt and punched Eddie right in the nose. Loren ran to go got the first aid kit to clean Eddie's bleeding nose.

Loren started cleaning his nose first spraying on the disinfectant spray

Eddie: OW!

Loren: OMG I'm so sorry

Eddie: its ok not the first to hurt me. They laughed

Loren went to put the first aid kit back when she got pulled back at the waist

She fell back and got caught in Eddie's tight embrace

Before she has time to speak Eddie's lips were crashed onto hers


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Just remember to R and R. SHOUT OUTS TO FanfictionFANGIRL1623

Now on to the story:

The kiss was getting intense and things started to get heated. Loren couldn't believe this was happening with a guy she just met. She starts to pull away but Eddie pulls her in closer.

_Eddies thoughts: DAMMMMNNNN!_

Reluctantly Loren pulls away with the need to breathe

Loren: wow you're a really good kisser.

Eddie: Back at cha, but I have to get going now.

Loren: Why we're just getting started?

Eddie: It's getting late and I have to head back to my place.

Loren: Oh, Where are you staying?

Eddie: I am staying here on floor 2 in room 307.

_Loren's thoughts: maybe I should pay him a little visit _

Loren: O ok cool maybe we can train more than tomorrow because we didn't get much done today

Eddie: Ya cool ill see ya tomorrow. Bye.

As Loren shut the door to her room she realized how hot Eddie really is. She then drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what could happen tomorrow.

**Eddies pov**

Ok so I just the best session I could have ever had with a really hot girl. I can't wait till tomorrow. Maybe I should ask to be my date the best fighter awards (A/N: not sure if a real award). When I finally got back to my room the door was slightly open but the weird thing is I remember closing it. So I quietly go in and I hear footsteps coming my way. I get in the fighting position, the person then flicked the light switch on and the person starring me in the face was a person I haven't seen in years, but what to know is how they know that I was staying here.

Person: hey mate, is that the best way to greet your best mate that you haven't seen in 4 years

Eddie dropped his arms to his side and then extended them back up to give the person a bro hug

Eddie: hey Ian how have you been? And wow has it already been 4 years

Ian: I'm good man and ya it has been that long. What did you forget about me or something?

Eddie: no of course not. How could I ever forget about you, I've just been busy

Ian: ok who is she?

Eddie: what are you talking about?

Ian: o please you can't tell me there is no girl in your life

Eddie: well there is one girl

Ian: AH-HA

Eddie: not like that, I'm her fighting trainer

Ian: Ohhh she's a fighter, so who is she?

Eddie: (mumbling) lorentate

Ian: wait who?

Eddie: LOREN TATE, there happy

Ian: whoa mate, nice one

Eddie: I know, she's so hot

Ian: o I know

Eddie: shut up Ian

Ian: whoa man, so is she your girlfriend

Eddie: No, not yet at least

Hey there's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed. Remember if you have a request or suggestions remember to PM us. Also remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Hey everyone we are so sorry for the month delay but school is hard this year and we haven't really the time to sit down and write but just to let everyone know chapter four is in-progress and we are trying to make is the longest chapter we can because we feel bad about not writing for so long . it should be up very soon


End file.
